


Sweater weather and Nameless Niall.  ☯♥☯

by Larryloveswritten



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: BoyxBoy, College!AU, I hate tags, M/M, Niall knows he looks like a fratboy but he dont care, blah, future smut, hopefully, horlick, there is a squirell, zayn is into english and is a little grungy/punkish, ziall
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-02
Updated: 2014-03-19
Packaged: 2018-01-07 04:03:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1115267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larryloveswritten/pseuds/Larryloveswritten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn is a hard-worker and Niall looks like a frat boy whilst living with a hipster. </p>
<p>I suck at Summarys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sweater weather and Nameless Niall.

Zayn is sitting listening to Nirvana and studying a poem for English when he is hit with the urge for 'Non-Louis and English Essay filled air'. He groans stretching, his body popping happily as he stands.

He is wearing a black beanie, his Skullcandys (C) over the top of them. (He uses headphones at home and ear-bud ones when out, easier that way.) He is wearing his Nirvana top and a Pair of Back skinny jeans. His black, strapped, leather combat boots adorn his feet (Louis spilt something on the floor and he ain't putting his feet in that!) with his arms cover in wristbands on one and a shoelace tied around the other. His eyes stay on the shoelace as he stands, a frown curving in his lips at his thoughts. He stomps to Louis room, muttering a going out and grabs everything he needs. Phone, wallet, ear buds, keys and his notebook with a small pen (its a pocket one that he never leaves behind) sliding it into his pocket. 

Zayn slips on a hoodie and a long black pea-coat, buttoning it and walking out of their house into the cold wind. He try's putting up the collar of the coat, frustrated as it just flop's back down. So he puts his hood up and over his beanie instead, the hood covering his neck and head sufficiently. 

"Fuck." He groans as he trudges through the snow, combat boots leaving heavy prints behind. He comes to the park and walks through. Scrapping his toe in the snow on the grass. Walking to a mound of snow and tapping it with his toe. Watching as a squirrel runs from under the snow and up a tree. I stands blinking for a second in shock. 

"Fuck, now Haz is gonna kill me. Really dude?" He hears someone huff. He turns to a boy at his left with a camera in his hands and a snap back on backwards covering his hair. "God!" He groans walking towards Zayn. "What kinda id- oh your hunky." The cuts himself off.

"Okay and your cute." Zayn says back, an eyebrow raised at the cute looking boy in-front of him. 

"Okay!" He chimes, rapping an arm around Zayn causing Zayn to raise an eyebrow. "Since your gonna get me killed by my flatmate and work buddy, you can bye me tea. So i will call you hunky and you can call me cutie, no names needed." The boy says happily. 

Zayn shrugs. "Least i can do i guess, cutie." He says amused. "What where you actually doing?" He asks. 

"I was getting a photo of a squirrel for my roommate. Duh!" He says cheekily. "Tea this way." He says triumphantly, Zayn just muttering a 'show the way' as the boy pulls him happily through the snow.

☯♥☯✘☯♥☯

"So you're Irish." Its the first thing Zayn thinks to say, as they sit in a booth at a small tea house. The boy replies with a grin and nods. 

He removes his puffy jacket to reveal a large jumper. The cute boy in his jumper makes Zayn think of the song Sweater weather. So he pulls out his phone and head phones, putting one in and playing it softly as he chats with the Irish boy.

"Whats this then?" The boy says, slipping in a bud and smiling. "Sweater weather." Zayn gives him a shocked look. 

"I may look like a frat boy, but my flatmates a hipster." He laughs, removing the snap-back to show blond tipped hair. He leans on the table slightly, smiling widely. "If you don't remove your coat, you'll be too hot in a minute." He giggles. 

"Okay." Zayn says, removing his coat and zipping down his hoddie, dropping the hod from his head.

"Nirvana? Nice." The boy says, leaning over and poking the dot of the 'i' on Zayn's top. Zayn letting out a breath at the delicate hand touching his chest through his top. "I like your hair by the way." He hums taking a final gulp of his tea, Zayn's still full cup sits in front of him as he watches the Irish boys throat bob. 

☯♥☯✘☯♥☯

"Okay, I need to head back." Zayn groans, just as the blonde finishes laughing at his joke. "Sorry." He says, getting up as the blonde dose the same. They pay and leave. The blonde starts to head in the opposite direction when Zayn shouts out to him.

"I'm Zayn by the way!" He watches as the blonde turns, the moon lighting him up.

"I said no names!" He shouts, a smile obvious on his face. "But you can call me Nameless Ni!" He shouts laughing hard.

"Is that a clue?" Zayn shouts back, a smile on his own lips.

"Yep. Bye Zaynie!" He shouts as he rounds a corner, Zayn's eyes following him even ounce he is out of sight. 

"Ni." Zayn hums to himself, repeating it as he heads home with baby blue eyes filling his mind. 

☯♥☯✘☯♥☯

.


	2. Flaws and Cielings.

Zayn didn't expect to see Niall again. He thought he would go the rest of his life 'Niall free'.

Boy, was he wrong!

"Oy! Fuck you!" Was the first thing Zayn heard when he entered his English lecture, finding the blond to be the voice's owner.

Niall was being held against the wall by a taller boy. The boy just looked like a criminal, and gave off an aura of prick.

"Shut up, twat." The guy laughed, how stupid he was shone through the laugh. A real idiot.

At that moment the teacher walked in asking everyone to sit, but motioning Niall to the front with his finger. He gives Niall a quick introduction before asking him to sit.

He smiles at me, sitting next to me with a Cheshire grin. He turns to me grinning and shuffles closer.

"So why you in English?" Niall asks, hands absentmindedly playing with my fingers.

"I write." Zayn hums, smiling at their hands. "you?"

"I read." Niall replies, lips bitten and flushed as he licks at them.

"I stay I'm the dorms, water marks on the ceiling and all." Zayn hums. "you?" he thinks he deserves a question for answering Niall's.

"I don't have a ceiling." Niall answers.

"How?" asks Zayn.

"To hard to explain, I might show you someday.." Niall hums.

"After class?" Zayn asks, shyly. Niall looks shocked and happy, like he was expecting Zayn to give up careing.

"Yes, yep. yeah..." Niall says, excitement turning into a shyness.

They steal glances the whole class.

Niall grabs zayn a hands, his being crossed, turning his body so he is in Zayn's arms. Walking the boy like that to his living space, receiving endearing smiles from Zayn.

"Home sweet home!" Niall hums.

They are standing on the open roof of a building. In the middle is a gazebo with clear plastic all around it, one part of the plastic is cut as an opening and sealed with a zip.

All around is small gardens and fairy lights everywhere. There is an extension cord covers in plastic, to protect it from rain, running to a outside socket on the wall.

Niall twirls the key he had to the roof door and walks over the gazebo. walking into the gazebo, he kicks a mound of blankets on the floor. the mound groans and rolls over to reveal a curly haired boy.

"Hey Ni!!" the curly boys says happily, throwing itself up and from the covers. "Now your here we can eat." the boy cheers, noticing Zayn. "If you had mentioned your friend I would  
have made extra."

"This is Zayn." Niall says, Harry getting a smile of recognition. "he writes and is in my English class." Niall says, blushing.

"You read books and he writes stories?" Harry asks, receiving a nod. "I have the perfect song!" he cheers, going to an iPod Dock that is plugged into the extension cord.

(Play this song: www.youtube.com/watch?v=0RNTjXNsJAM)

As the song starts, Niall grins walking to Zayn. He puts on hand in Zayn's and the other on Zayn's shoulder. Zayn puts his on Niall's hip. They start to dance around the roof top. Harry watching with covers rapped around his shoulders and a cup of tea in his hands.

Zayn is spinning Niall, waltzing his around as he laughs loudly. Niall throws his head back just as rain starts to fall. opening his mouth to catch some before bringing his head up to smile at Zayn.

Niall is flushed from dancing, lips parted and wet from the rain. His quiff is wet and falling, moving with his movements. Zayn's is wet and plastered to his forehead.

Niall moves his hand softly from Zayn's shoulder to his hair pushing it back, leaving his hand to rest on Zayn's neck.

Zayn's hand finds the middle of Niall's back pushing their wet body's together. He removes his hand from Niall's, Niall putting both of his around Zayn's neck.

Niall looks at Zayn with innocent, wide, blue eyes and parted pink lips. Zayn puts his hand on Niall's cheek, feeling his blush and rubbing Niall's cheek bone with his thumb.

He ducks down and noses at Niall's cheek. Moving to peck Niall's lips. soft, delicate. Perfect.

"Okay?" Zayn whispers.

"Okay." Niall hums

They are snapped back to the present by a yelling and clapping Harry. "Wooh, yeah! Cute as hell." He yells, giggling into his tea. Like a five year old girl, witch they were both sure he was!

"You look so pretty right now!" Zayn hums into Niall's ear, his lips ghosting the shell of Niall's ear.

"Thanks." Niall says, a blush on his cheeks. "Come on lets go for food!" Niall squeals, running to the stairs.

"Hey! I cooked!" Harry shouts after him, only receiving a chuckle and a 'shut up' from Niall.


End file.
